koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Frederick
Frederick (フレデリク, Frederik) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. He first appeared in Fire Emblem Awakening. Role in Game Character Information Personality Quotes See also: Frederick/Quotes Gameplay : Moveset Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: '''Frederick sweeps his axe upwards left, then slams it down. He then does a forward shield-bash, then thrusts his axe forward. He then spins and slashes to the right, then dashes forward and sweeps upwards left. He then finishes with a big overhead slam. '''X: '''If tapped once, then Frederick rides in a circle, and then does an upwards slash to the left. If the button is held down, then Frederick's axe will latch onto an enemy, and Frederick will ride forward, dragging the enemy along the ground. He finishes by swinging upwards left to toss the enemy away. '''Y, X: '''Frederick dashes forward and swings upward to launch enemies up. '''Y, Y, X: '''Frederick rides in a circle while dragging his axe in the center, using it as a pivoting tool. He then does a powerful shield bash. '''Y, Y, Y, X: '''Frederick does a big slash with his axe to the left, which sends forth a large green tornado that travels forward a distance. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Frederick latches an enemy onto his axe and proceeds to ride forward while swinging them up and down repeatedly. He finishes by swinging his axe upwards to toss them off. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Frederick slides forward on his horse while swinging his axe in all directions. He finishes with a final overhead slam. '''Warrior Special (A): '''Frederick charges at enemies at ramming speed, swings his axe up, raises his horse to have it rapidly kick enemies, before swinging his axe down hard. '''Awakening Special (A): '''Frederick swings his axe wildly at enemies, then raises his horse before charging at them and cutting them away. '''Dual Special (Vanguard): '''Frederick swings down to slam the enemies down, then slashes to the right to release a large tornado to trap enemies in. He then imbues his sword with green energy and leaps into the air, coming down with a downwards slash. '''Dual Special (Support): '''Frederick swings his axe wildly, generation a large flurry of phantom slashes that lift enemies into the air. '''Dash Attack: '''Frederick slides and skids forward with his sword, finishing with an upwards slash. '''Dash Attack: Frederick slides forward a distance, while slashing his axe three times. Fighting Style Notes * Frederick uses a Lance as his preferred weapon in Awakening, though Great Knights exclusively specialize in axes in some games. His ability to use multiple melee weapons from his home series is referenced by one of his attacks where he briefly uses a sword and lance. * Guardian Knight is exclusive to Fire Emblem Warriors, the only promotion the class has had in Fire Emblem is Gold Knight. Gallery Frederick Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Frederick Sword and Lance (FEW).png|Frederick's Gradivus and Mercurius Frederick Steed (FEW).png|Personal steed Frederick Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit with steed Frederick Broken Armor (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters